Hidden in the Shadows
by UnbalancedTruth
Summary: A touching story about the Vongola family and the unexpected arrival of a new guardian who shakes the very core of the 10th Generation. Contains every genre you could possibly think of. This might grow into a love story, depending on how things play out. You should expect a lot of exciting twits and turns.


**This story just popped into my head so I started writing it.**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**Comments and criticism is recommended.  
**

***Note: All text in _italics _is said in English.  
**

* * *

This story is more considered a legend than truth but still, many people believe it to be true.

Once, there were six Vongola guardians.

Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Rain and thunder.

They all filled their role in guarding the Sky Vongola.

However, what most people didn't know was that there existed a seventh guardian.

A guardian that watched over it all.

A guardian of the shadows.

* * *

**"Tsuna, it's finally the start of a new school year. Are you excited ?"**

**"Hm ? Ah, y-yeah..."  
**

**"You don't have to worry. Nobody's forgotten you...yet."  
**

**"Reborn ! Like I said; Don't read my mind ! And what do you mean by "yet" !"  
**

A brunette male, or Sawada Tsunayoshi in name, chestnut-colored colored eyes and a sincere smile stared down at the dark-haired child with a seemingly agitated look in his eyes. Through his appearance, Tsuna could never guess what this person was thinking of. He spoke in a kid's voice but the words that came out fell nothing short of a grown up. His appearance was that of a five-year old while he packed a punch of a hundred men.

Really...

How was Tsuna supposed to deal with him ?

And what's more...

**"Have you finally decided to become Vongola the 10th ? I'm not going to wait forever, you know. I'm a busy hitman."**

Yes, that.

Supposedly, Tsuna was chosen to become Vongola the 10th, which was one of the most renewed Mafia families in the world. The Vongola's life was a life filled with danger and adventure...but mostly danger but it was exciting, nonetheless.

At first, Tsuna was permanently against this idea but a long time has passed from then.

Tsuna was more mature now.

Or so he thought.

**"No ! I don't want to lead a Vongola's life !"**

Well, from how it was when they first met, it was certainly a great improvement.

You had to give the boy praise.

At least he didn't cower under the bed every time the word "mafia" was mentioned.

Now, it was simply a cringe of the jaw followed by a firm shaking of the head.

**"Mm, your determination is good."**

And of course, the hitman didn't want to hear of it.

**"Either way, ittekimasu !"  
(I'm going !)**

The brunette said with a distressed sigh, sliding down the stairs one hop at a time. He really had no time to argue with Reborn. He was late as it was.

**"Itterashai !"  
(Take care !)**

Said a similarly hair-colored woman from the kitchen, showing the male off with a bright smile.

The male replied with a meek wave before pivoting through the door quickly, pulling the door after him to a close.

* * *

He ran down the road, breathing hardly and gasping for air more and more with each second passing. These feet weren't made for running, anyone could see that.

He skinned to a halt but just for a moment to catch the next passageway right through the shortcut.  
He really hated the road but he really didn't have the time to coast along comfortably. What would his mother say if he got stuck to stand in the hallway again ? Better yet, what would Reborn say ? Or in his case, what would he do ?

The mere thought sent shivers down the male's back as he heightened his pace by widening the range of his steps.

**"What's wrong girly ? Ain't you gonna say anything ?"**

**"Hahaha ! You can say that again ! Look ! She's do scared she ain't even trying to run !"  
**

**"Right, right ! Even her knees are shaking !"  
**

Tsuna glanced to his right to spot three students, probably seniors, from Namimori High surrounding a girl. The male's were of no interest to him but the female gave off a strange vibe. Something about her drew wonder to Tsuna's mind. Even her appearance was astounding. She had flaming-red locks traveling down to her tights, completely different from her pale complexion. Sadly, the blowing wind showering her hair was hiding her surely beautiful eyes.  
Hey, what do you expect ? Tsuna was a male too !

**"I-I don't have time for this !"**

He said with a convincing yell, closing his eyes to prevent himself from turning around. If it were any different, he would have turned straight around but he really couldn't afford to waste any more time. Mom was fine. The teacher was fine . Even Reborn was fine but, if Hibari-san caught him being tardy in his school, being in the disciplinary committee, he surely wouldn't let him off with just a warning.

Not that he ever did.

**"Ain't gonna talk, eh girly ?"**

**_"Tolerance rate: 45% and plummeting."_  
**

**"What the hell'r you sayin' girly ?"  
**

**_"27%..."_  
**

**"Can you head this ?"  
**

**_"19%..."_  
**

**"I know ! She thinks we're idiots !"  
**

**_"0%...Commence erasing."_  
**

The female didn't react to their teasing.

Instead, she lifted her foot of the ground, taking a step forward and as her foot touched the rock-hard cement, the three males fell to the ground, unconscious.

The red-head didn't care to turn around but simply let the wind fill the silence.

_**"Success rate: 99%, victims currently unconscious."**_

She said silently before starting to walk away from the scene as if nothing even happened.

Tsuna stared at this...unbelievable situation that had just played out in front of him

But, the strange thing was; None of the three had any wounds on them nor were they bleeding. So why were they rendered unable ?

And what was worse, the girl didn't even seem to mind !

**"A-anyway...it's none of my business."**

The brunette said, going against his morals and also being on his way as soon as the female disappeared.

But man...she sure was strange.

* * *

Tsuna entered the classroom, thankfully on time, in deep thought. He walked next to the desks, ignoring the calling of a few students. He still couldn't get that girl out of his mind but, who could blame him, right ?

**"Boss !"**

He snapped out of his thoughts to face the silver-haired cheerful male flinging his hands around in an attempt to make Tsuna notice.

This person was Gokudera Hayato, a mafia fanatic.

Well, the correct term would have to be the 10th's fanatic but it all wounded up to the same.

He was the first person Reborn had forced Tsuna to recruit so, naturally, he trusted him the most.

The trust was mutual.

As far as respect went, Gokudera could go as far as to claim being the 10th's "right hand".

**"G-Gokudera-kun ?"**

**"AH ! You finally noticed !"  
**

**"H-Ha..."  
**

**"Anyways, Boss - "  
**

**"Oh ! Tsuna ! Hey !"  
**

The brunette shifted his attention once more to the dark-haired grinning male that was currently walking their way.

Now, _this_ person was Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball-nut, as Gokudera preferred to call him.

His interests and hobbies were baseball and his right pitch was capable of killing a man.

Hence, he was the second person to be recruited on account of Reborn saying he was "a natural hitman".

Much to Tsuna's dismay, Yamamoto still thought of the mafia as a game.

**"Yamamoto ?"**

**"That's right, it's me !"  
**

Said the dark-haired sportsman proudly.

**"Kono yakiyuu-baka ! I was talking to the 10th first !"  
(You baseball-nut !)**

**"Hai, hai, Gokudera."  
(Yes, yes.)  
**

**"Anyways, 10th. Have you heard ?"  
**

**"Heard ?"  
**

**"Yes ! We have a new transfer student coming today."  
**

**"Transfer student ?"  
**

**"They say she's supposed to be a foreigner."  
**

**"That's right, Boss ! Isn't it exciting ? Having a foreigner in our class, I mean."  
**

The silver-haired male exclaimed with a grin, turning his head slightly as the teacher entered, eying the whole classroom.

Walking up to his respected position at his desk, the teacher demanded silence with a slam of a hand against the table, luckily getting the class' attention.

**"As you've already heard by now, we have a new student joining us. She has come from over-seas so I hope you all get along with her."**

At that cue, the doors slid open once more, revealing a female who had carefully approached the front of the class.

Tsuna's eyes widened substantially at the sight.

Red hair and a pale complexion.

And...Red eyes ?

**"Hello everyone. My name is Annabel Amaretto. I come from the US. I hope to get along with you all."**

The female said fluently, giving the class a short bow before being given directions to her seat which was, wouldn't you know it, right next to Tsuna.

* * *

Class ended surprisingly quickly and, before you know it, there was a swarm of students around the charming American.

**"How is that spelled in Japanese ?"**

**"Ah...Anaberu."  
**

**"You're really good at Japanese. When did you learn ?"  
**

**"I've been taking classes."  
**

**"Is that hair dyed ?"  
**

**"No, it's my natural hair** **color." **

A number of different styled questions filled the classroom with cheerful noise echoing even through the hallways. You see, a transfer student was a rare occurrence at Namimori so every transferee was always showered with pleasantry.

Annabel didn't mind the questions.

Curiousness was a natural reaction to a transferee.

**"Can we call you Ana-chan ?"**

**"Yes, it's fine."  
**

If she wasn't mistaken, that was something one called another when they were close, correct ?

Well, not that it bothered her. In America, in was considered as normal.

Now that she thought of it, Ana was also her past nickname so adjusting herself to it was not needed.

**"Then, Ana-chan, are you busy today ?"**

**"I believe I'm free."**

**"Really ? Then we should all go to karaoke !"**

A female blonde suggested with a squeal, the whole class reacting with a unanimous "ALL RIGHT !"

Annabel could safely say she hadn't experienced this before.

These people sure were strange.

**"Since class is already over, let's go ! Even no-good Tsuna can come !"**

With that note, everyone laughed and one of the females pulled Annabel out of her seat and out the door followed by the rest of the class.

* * *

The halls filled themselves with happy cheering as a barrage of students made their way though them.

Any normal person would be just a tad bit embarrassed but, you see, Annabel did not possess such qualities.

Suddenly, while in the process of going down the 3 sets of stairs that led to the first floor, a small ringing noise could be heard from the American's pockets.

She glanced down slightly, pulling it out and tapping one of the females.

**"I have to take this call. I'll be back shortly."**

And without further ado, she started up the stairs towards the first place she could think of which was filled with the least students; The roof.

* * *

She set foot onto the windy roof, taking care of closing the door behind herself.

The phone was still ringing.

Good.

She pulled the small device up, forcing it open with a flick of the wrist.

_**"Yes ?"** _

The female answered in an American accent, waiting for a reply while walking over to the edge of the roof and leaning over.

**_"Have you arrived ?"_**

**_"Yes. There were no problems."  
_**

**_"And him ?"  
_**

**_"He hasn't noticed me yet."  
_**

**_"Good work, Ana, proceed as advised."  
_**

**_"Did you expect anything less ?"_**_  
_

And with that, she cut the conversation short, slipping the phone back in her pockets. No on knew when a student may be wandering around. You never could be too careful.

She pushed herself away from the edge, locking her gaze onto the roof doors once more. It wouldn't be good to keep her new fellow classmates waiting. Were the Japanese forgiving of tardiness ?

Probably not.

Meaning to take a step forward, she stopped herself, feeling something soft under her foot.

Averting her gaze from the door, she looked down to spot a male, a black-haired male staring back up at her.

She had stepped on him.

Oh God...she had stepped on him.

**_"Excuse me."_**

She answered on impulse, removing her foot from the male's now dirtied white blazer.

Oh, and if you were worried about the hard wind and the female's uniform, worry no more, because the American's uniform was modified. She never was really good at handling skirts so short trousers were her only willing choice.

Plus, skirts were so hard to move around in.

But, never mind that, back to the situation at hand.

Annabel took a step back, keeping her eyes safely on the male's serious face.

Was he mad ?

Either way, she had to leave.

There would be time for apologies later.

**"Excuse me."**

She corrected herself, hoping for a response from the male.

I mean, she couldn't just straight out leave. That would be impolite. The least she could do was compensate for her mistake.

**"You're not one of Namimori's students."**

**"I'm a transferee."  
**

**"Then I'm allowed."  
**

**"Allowed ?"  
**

The male pulled himself up slowly, revealing two steel tonfas which he had somehow succeeded in concealing up to now.

**"Allowed to bite you to death."**

**"Ah. That would be troublesome."  
**

Without even giving her a chance to respond, he lunged forward toward her, weapon-ready.

**"I'd hate to damage the school."**

She said with a straight face, which meant she was in no means kidding. If the school was damaged, who would repair it ?

**"I wouldn't suggest attacking me."**

The male didn't reply back. Heck, he didn't even seem to care. She could see it in his eyes; Irritation which immediately resulted into killing intent. Well, this was troubling. How was she supposed to avoid this without doing any harm to the structure ?

She jumped back at the male's first attempt of ambush, landing firmly on her feet a few steps further.

**"Is there anything I can do you make you stop ?"**

And again, she got no response from the male which only resulted in her agitation rising. Just because she had accidentally stepped on him, didn't mean he had to be rude. She would have apologized properly, in due time.

The male swung his weapon in her direction once more but she would no longer give him the chance to strike back.

Raising her hand, she gripped the weapon, pulling it, along with the male, down and onto the floor.

She was just a _tad _agitated right now.

**"You might have to..."**

As if something has just popped up into her head, she released hold of the male's weapon which resulted in him flinging back a few feet. Had he been pulling this whole time ? She hadn't noticed.

**"I forgot..."**

Yes, forgot that she had been invited to karaoke. Forgot that the whole point of today's karaoke trip was her arrival.

**"I intend to blame you..."**

She leaned over, inching towards the male with a serene look upon her face.

**"Kyoya."**

She had also completely forgotten the proper way to address someone in Japan and had reverted to English once more.

She didn't really mind if the male took it the wrong way.

She was late.

That was primary.

**"I still intend to pay for the cleaning."**

She said and with that, started toward the door, not glancing back towards the obviously evenly agitated head of the disciplinary club.

She would probably be in trouble later.

Yes, later.

* * *

**There we go ! Hope you liked it ! This is just the first chapter so it's bound to be a bit bad but it'll get better as the story grows**


End file.
